


The Ghouls Among Ninjas

by Maorin



Category: Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Self-Insert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorin/pseuds/Maorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup sebagai Ghoul, mempunyai keluarga Ghoul-Ninja, menyembunyikan identitas sebagai Ghoul, bertarung melawan Ghoul yang berada dipihak musuh, bagaimana hidupnya di dunia Naruto sebagai Ghoul? Dia sangat kacau dengan situasi ini tapi dia tidak akan menyesal bahwa dunia Naruto akan terkutuk dengan keberadaannya. (SI-OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Namaku Uzukiro Azura, dan aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah.

Namaku tidak selalu Azura. Aku adalah orang lain sebelum itu. Ini adalah kehidupan keduaku, ironis. Di kehidupan pertama, aku hanyalah remaja biasa berumur enam belas tahun.

Kemudian kematian datang.

Aku ragu, aku yakin aku adalah reinkarnasi. Tapi, aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Mungkin ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang menganggu pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu, aku tersesat. Yang aku tahu, adalah bahwa pengalaman ini terasa sangat nyata. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk hidup melewati pengalaman fiksi yang terasa sangat nyata ini. Jika itu palsu, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Alasan bahwa pengalaman ini sangat sulit untuk percaya, adalah bahwa dunia ini, dunia yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku sudah membacanya di komik fiksi dan sudah menontonnya di TV.

Bahwa aku terlahir kembali di dunia Naruto dengan kekuatan dunia Tokyo Ghoul.

Ya. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku mengetahui hal tersebut.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah lelucon? Sebuah lelucon Tuhan berikan kepadaku? Aku terlahir kembali? Mengapa?

Tapi aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

Semua yang aku inginkan adalah jiwaku bisa beristirahat di surga atau sesuatu seperti itu, aku tidak ingin terlahir kembali. Aku adalah seorang remaja biasa, yang punya kehidupan biasa saja, tidak ada hal istimewa atau hal buruk yang pernah menimpaku, selain kematian.

Aku frustasi, mengapa Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan ini?  
Apakah ini hadiah dari Tuhan? Hal yang akan membuatku bahagia?

Aku rasa tidak.

Dunia ini begitu keras, kematian di mana-mana, orang-orang harus membunuh atau dibunuh, di dunia ini, anak-anak dilatih menjadi pembunuh.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terburuk? Aku harus memakan daging manusia, dan aku mencintai setiap bagian, aroma, gigitan dari itu.

Di kehidupan baruku, aku mempunyai Ayah dan Paman, Ayahku bernama Uzukiro Kazumi dan Pamanku bernama Uzukiro Kenzou. Tentu saja mereka sangat berbeda dari kehidupan pertamaku karena mereka adalah Ghouls. Dan di mana Ibuku? Dia sudah meninggal, karena dia mengandung ku, anak setengah ghoul. 

Sangat menyedihkan, yang aku ketahui informasi tentang ghoul dari memori kehidupan lamaku bahwa jarang sekali anak terlahir sebagai setengah ghoul, biasanya anak dari campuran manusia dan ghoul akan meninggal jika mereka lahir, tapi tidak, ibuku lah yang meninggal, aku merasa sangat bersalah, karena setiap Kazumi memandang mataku, aku merasakan aura kesedihan dari dirinya.

Bericara tentang setengah ghoul, saat aku bayi aku selalu merasakan ada yang salah pada mata kiri ku. Mata kiri ku lebih tajam dan kuat daripada mata kanan. Ada suatu energi atau sel asing dari tubuhku, dan aku bisa merasakan itu. Seperti ada senjata yang tersimpan ditubuhku, dan itu selalu membuatku lapar dan liar.

Dan ada chakra, rasanya begitu asing. Darah memiliki chakra, tetapi chakra juga bagian dari energi mental dan energi spiritual, ada kumparan chakra dalam tubuhku, dalam kehidupanku sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki kumparan chakra.

Semua yang aku tahu adalah ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Itu bukan hanya chakra pada diriku saja, tetapi chakra ada dimana-mana, termasuk udara yang aku hirup. Kadang-kadang, ketika aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyak, aku akan batuk dan tersedak karena menghirup sesuatu yang asing, padahal yang aku hirup hanya oksigen.

Kazumi membawa ku ke rumah sakit. Petugas medis menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah seorang 'chakra hipersensitif'. Secara harfiah, bahwa rasa sakit ku disebabkan oleh sistem chakra ku sendiri. Gejala itu bisa berakibat fatal untuk menjadi ninja, tetapi jika aku terbiasa menggunakan dan merasakan chakra yang 'normal', itu akan baik-baik saja. Yang sangat ditakuti bahwa bagaimana aku akan menanggapi chakra tidak biasa seperti chakra nya biju.

Itu pada usiaku empat bulan, saat Kyuubi menyerang. Aku merasakan energi asing, dahsyat, menakutkan yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku sangat takut, gelisah, aku tidak berhenti menangis, bahkan bernapas pun sangat susah. Aku bisa merasakan paru-paruku menyempit, detak jantungku tidak terkendali, mata sebelah kiri ku terasa perih, disaat itu aku pikir aku akan mati, bahwa kehidupan keduaku akan berakhir.

Tetapi disaat itu, aku merasakan tubuhku dipeluk hangat oleh seseorang, energi dari tubuhnya sangat akrab bagiku, dan aku menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Ayahku, Kazumi. Aku merasa terlindungi, dan aku bertarung untuk bisa bertahan hidup sampai chakra dahsyat dan menyeramkan itu tidak ada. Disaat itu juga, aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Kazumi, membalas kasih sayang dari Kazumi, awalnya sangat canggung bagiku karena aku tidak begitu dekat dengan ayah di kehidupan pertamaku, tapi semenjak kejadian itu, aku sangat termotivasi untuk menjadi kuat melindungi Kazumi.

Sebagian besar waktuku sebagai bayi hanya ku habiskan untuk tidur, dan bermain dengan chakra ku, disaat itu aku masih tidak tahu energi apa yang kumainkan, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah chakra. Aku sangat membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melakukan apapun disaat aku tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan dunia asing di sekitarku. Pada awalnya aku sangat berhati-hati dengan mempermainkan energi asing di dalam tubuhku, tetapi ketika aku sadar bahwa tidak ada efek samping untuk memanipulasi energi itu, aku semakin berani. 

Pandanganku tidak sepenuhnya berkembang sampai usia enam bulan, pandanganku terhadap sekitar sedikit jernih dan saat itulah aku mulai menyadari persis di dunia mana aku berada. Aku mencium bau mayat, aku menoleh darimana asal aroma itu, aku melihat Kazumi memakan mayat seperti hal itu sudah biasa dan lezat olehnya, disaat itu mataku mengejang, dan membuatku sangat lapar. Kazumi melihat ku dan tersenyum seperti predator, matanya berpupil merah dan bersklera hitam, sesuatu yang muncul di memoriku (ghoul, kagune, apa itu ... Kakugan!) dia mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. Kazumi selalu memberikan sesuatu seperti darah tetapi pada waktu itu aku pikir itu adalah susu, sesuatu yang menjijikan tapi sangat lezat.

Disaat itulah aku berpikir aku lahir di dunia Tokyo Ghoul.

Pada usia delapan bulan, waktu ketika pita suaraku cukup untuk memulai berbicara, kata pertama ku adalah 'Tou-san’ yang membuatnya bahagia dan bangga terhadapku. Aku belajar membaca dan menulis dengan mudah, aku meminta Kazumi membacakan buku padaku. Aku tidak memiliki aksen dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Pada saat aku berumur satu tahun, hampir bisa berjalan, aku masih sedikit penasaran, ada energi yang aku rasakan dimana-mana, di tubuh ku, di tubuh orang lain, bahkan udara, tanaman. Aku pikir itu sihir, mungkin aku terlahir di dunia Tokyo Ghoul dengan sedikit sihir, karena ketika menonton anime Tokyo Ghoul, manusia biasa dapat melompat ke setiap bangunan dengan mudah, itu benar-benar membuatku bingung dan berkesimpulan mungkin ada sedikit sihir di dunia ini.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, aku berumur dua tahun, Kazumi membawa mayat lagi (Aroma nya sangat menggiur dan lezat). Aku yakin bahwa aku berada di dunia Tokyo Ghoul, menjijikkan bahwa aku harus makan daging manusia, tetapi aku tidak takut, aku selalu menyukai sesuatu yang horor dan kejam, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan terlahir ke dunia ini, aku bisa bebas menjadi diriku sendiri, aku bisa dengan mudah berpura-pura menjadi manusia selama sisa hidupku dan bersembunyi dari CCG.

Tapi semua itu salah, semua perkiraanku salah.

Disaat Kazumi mengatakan di mana kita tinggal, tentang klan Uzukiro, dan pekerjaannya.

Dimulai ketika aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sederhana. "Ayah, Mengapa kita makan manusia lain?"

Dia tahu bahwa aku bukan anak biasa. Tapi dia meringis ketika aku bertanya itu padanya.

Aneh. Karena Kazumi orang nya sangat tenang dan pandai menyembunyikan emosi nya dengan mudah.

Kazumi mengambil napas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kau pintar Azura-chan, tapi aku tidak mengira kau akan bertanya tentang ini segera mungkin," Kazumi bergumam dan menopang tubuhku di lengannya, dia berjalan menuju pintu, aku tidak pernah pergi keluar rumah, pernah ke rumah sakit, tapi aku tidak ingat apa dan dimana kita tinggal.

Aku melihat pohon-pohon besar, gedung-gedung besar tetapi tidak ada gedung modern yang ditayangkan di anime, seperti desa yang pernah aku lihat di film animasi, disaat itulah aku melihat batu besar yang berukiran empat wajah dari-

"Pertama, aku akan memberitahu mu di mana kita tinggal," Ayahku mengatakan dengan tenang "Kita hidup di Negara Api, tepatnya di desa Konohagakure."

-Hokage.

Ternyata aku lahir di dunia Naruto dan aku memiliki kekuatan ghoul.

'FUCK'


	2. Uzukiro Clan

Aku tidak terlalu bahagia terlahir kembali ke dunia Naruto ini.

Berbeda dengan dunia Tokyo Ghoul. dimana kita bisa bersembunyi menjadi manusia biasa, diam-diam menyembunyikan mayat di rumah kita untuk bisa dikonsumsi.

Tapi tidak dengan dunia Naruto.

Dunia penuh dengan pembunuh, dan aku harus kuat jika aku tidak ingin dibunuh.

Aku tidak ingin mati lagi.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersembunyi, karena dimana pun aku bersembunyi, aku akan ditemukan.

Ini dunia ninja. Dan kau tidak bisa bersembunyi.

Kecuali kau adalah orang yang sangat kuat.

Aku yakin, aku tidak bisa mencapai kekuatan Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Tobi, Pein, Sannin, bahkan mungkin aku tidak bisa sekuat Haruno Sakura.

Seperti yang aku katakan, aku hanya remaja biasa dan mempunyai kehidupan biasa.

Tapi aku ingin menjadi kuat, semenjak Kyuubi menyerang aku termotivasi untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungi keluarga baru ku.

Kazumi tidak menekankan bahwa aku harus menjadi ninja, hidup sebagai ninja diibaratkan hidup diantara garis kehidupan dan kematian, tetapi jika aku menjadi warga biasa, aku tidak akan bisa melindungi keluargaku.

Dan warga biasa akan mudah dibunuh daripada ninja.

Sebagai balita, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya belajar tentang dunia ini, belajar menulis, belajar berbicara, belajar untuk berjalan.

Aku menghabiskan waktu duduk di pangkuan Kazumi, menelusuri dan memahami kata-kata saat ia membaca. Aku menangkap cepat pelajaran yang ia berikan, otak yang aku gunakan semenjak aku berada di tubuh baru bisa memahami informasi jauh lebih cepat daripada otak yang aku gunakan sebelumnya.

Itu sedikit membingungkan. Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa berpikir sebagai remaja, tetapi otak ku merangsang lebih cepat menerima informasi, aku yakin itu ada berhubungan dengan chakra, mental spiritual, tetapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Pada akhirnya, aku menerimanya sebagai sesuatu yang berguna untuk membantuku.

Setelah aku bisa membaca, rasanya seperti seluruh dunia terbuka bagiku.

Kazumi pasti berpikir aku mencintai sejarah. 

Sebenarnya sejarah itu cukup menarik, terutama mengingat betapa singkatnya sejarah di dunia ini. Sejarah di dunia lamaku dapat diperkirakan dan diukur mencapai puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu, bahkan arkeologi bisa melacak informasi asal-usul bumi . 

Tetapi di dunia ini, hanya ada sedikit sejarah tentang pembentukan desa shinobi, perang shinobi, bahkan jarang sekali ditemukan informasi Sage dari Enam Jalur.

Karena, di dunia ini penuh rahasia, ninja sendiri penuh rahasia, jarang sekali informasi secara bebas diberikan atau dibukukan. Rahasia adalah salah satu sifat dari ninja.

Tetapi aku ingin mencari, apakah dunia ini sama dengan dunia Naruto yang aku baca atau dunia ini adalah dunia lain dari dunia Naruto yang aku baca.

Aku terus mencari dan mencari, dan pada suatu hari ketika aku asik membaca sejarah, Kazumi memberikan ku buku berjudul 'Kisah Shinobi Yang Gagah' karangan Jiraiya.

Aku dengan sigap membaca buku itu, membaca secara hati-hati, bahkan aku menghafal bagian-bagian penting dari buku itu.

Semenjak itulah aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku berada di dunia Naruto yang sudah aku baca di manga.  
Dan aku mulai berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan?  
Jika benar, dunia ini adalah dunia Naruto yang aku tahu, maka aku tahu masa depan, atau sebagian informasi tentang dunia ini. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, apakah ada sesuatu yang dapat aku lakukan?

Jawabannya adalah 'tidak'

Siapa yang akan percaya peringatan dari seorang anak kecil? Aku tidak mempunyai cara atau ide untuk memberikan informasi secara rahasia di bawah hidung para ninja, lagipula aku tidak akan memberitahu sedikit pun informasi yang aku miliki kepada orang lain, jika mereka tahu aku mengetahui masa depan, maka aku tidak akan aman, di Konoha banyak sekali orang-orang dengan licik mempergunakan informasi dariku, aku tidak ingin dimanipulasi, aku tidak ingin digunakan sebagai 'alat informasi'

Yang aku inginkan adalah aku ingin hidup dengan bebas dan melindungi keluarga baruku dari musuh atau serangan.

Aku tidak akan peduli pada sesuatu besar atau masalah yang akan terjadi kecuali masalah itu bersangkutan denganku dan keluargaku.

Aku bukan seseorang yang menyukai hal berbau 'Hero', aku lebih menyukai orang-orang yang bekerja secara diam-diam, secara licik, hal-hal kotor apapun yang akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, orang yang bekerja di dalam bayangan tersembunyi dari cahaya nya 'hero' karena 'hero' akan selalu bercahaya, berkobar seperti api. Tapi setiap api, tidak peduli seberapa terang itu bersinar atau seberapa sengit itu membakar, akan tetap bisa padam dan dimatikan.

Aku ingin menjadi kuat, seperti yang pernah aku bilang, semenjak Kyuubi menyerang aku sangat termotivasi untuk melindungi keluarga baruku, dengan cara apapun, aku akan melakukannya.

Umurku tiga tahun, disaat itu Kazumi memberi tahuku tentang klan 'Uzukiro'

Klan Uzukiro bukanlah klan besar seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, dan klan besar lainnya. Klan Uzukiro sebenarnya sudah lama terhapus bersama Klan Uzumaki.

Klan Uzukiro berasal dari Uzushiogakure, mempunyai koneksi dengan Klan Uzumaki, tetapi Klan Uzukiro hanya Klan kecil tidak seperti Klan Uzumaki yang besar, Klan Uzukiro tidak mempunyai chakra yang banyak seperti Uzumaki, tidak terlalu tertarik pada fuinjutsu seperti Uzumaki, tetapi diantara mereka adalah spesialis fuinjutsu, salah satunya Kazumi.

Klan Uzukiro dikenal sebagai Klan Ghoul, semua anggota dari Klan Uzukiro adalah ghoul, mereka memiliki chakra yang sedikit tetapi mereka memiliki kekuatan kagune, stamina yang baik, penciuman dan pendengar yang sangat baik karena mereka adalah ghoul, bukan manusia biasa.

Bagi orang-orang umum, mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa ghoul itu hanya sebuah mitos sama hal nya seperti mitos Sage dari Enam Jalur, hanya mengetahui ghoul berasal dari Uzushio, mengkonsumsi manusia untuk memperoleh kekuatan dan memiliki kekuatan dahsyat yang menakutkan, mereka mempercayai bahwa rupa wujud ghoul seperti iblis.

Orang-orang tidak mengetahui rupa wujud ghoul seperti manusia, seperti apa kekuatan mereka, bahwa ghoul itu berasal dari Klan Uzukiro, hanya petinggi Klan Uzumaki yang tahu tentang rahasia Klan Uzukiro bahkan para anggota Uzumaki yang lain tidak tahu dan para Kage dari semua desa tidak tahu bahwa Klan Uzukiro adalah Klan bagi ghoul.

Tetapi mereka mengetahui bahwa Klan Uzukiro mempunyai kekuatan yang asing atau bisa dikatakan sebagai kekkai genkai, yang sebenarnya adalah kekuatan ghoul sendiri yaitu mata kakugan dan kagune. Mereka percaya bahwa itu adalah kekkai genkai, tetapi mereka juga percaya bahwa Klan Uzukiro ada hubungannya dengan ghoul, sampai sekarang masih misteri bagi umum.

Klan Uzukiro sudah dihancurkan bersamaan dengan hancurnya Klan Uzumaki dan Uzushiogakure. Klan Uzukiro memang klan yang kuat, tetapi mereka hanya memiliki sedikit anggota yang tidak bisa mengalahkan musuh yang sangat banyak.

Sama halnya seperti Uzumaki Kushina, pewaris tahta dari Klan Uzumaki, Ayahku,Uzukiro Kazumi, pewaris tahta dari Klan Uzukiro selamat dari serangan di desa Uzushio dan dibawa ke Konoha bersama adiknya, Uzukiro Hideyoshi.

Karena Konoha bersekutu dengan Klan Uzumaki dan Uzushiogakure, otomatis Konoha juga bersekutu dengan Klan Uzukiro, mereka menerima Kazumi dan Hideyoshi dengan tangan terbuka. Semenjak Kazumi menjadi warga desa Konoha, tentunya Kazumi memberi tahu Hokage tentang rahasia besar Klan Uzukiro yang hanya diketahui oleh Klan Uzukiro sendiri dan petinggi Klan Uzumaki yang telah gugur saat perang. Hanya Hokage yang tahu tentang rahasia tersebut.

Umurku 4 tahun, aku memulai latihanku, dengan menggunakan kekuatan ghoul ku, aku memiliki Kagune Rinkaku, sama seperti Kazumi, dan kagune itu sangat mengingatkan ku pada Kagune milik Kaneki di anime Tokyo Ghoul.

Berbicara tentang Tokyo Ghoul dan Kaneki, disaat pertama kali aku melihat pamanku, Uzukiro Hideyoshi, ia sangat mirip dengan Nagachika Hideyoshi dari Tokyo Ghoul, aku mempercayai bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi Nagachika Hideyoshi, bagaimana tidak, nama yang sama, memiliki karakter dan sifat yang sama, dengan bentuk wajah yang sama dengan anime Nagachika Hideyoshi kecuali rambut kuning seperti di anime yang sekarang sudah menjadi rambut merah.

Kazumi juga mempunyai rambut merah, seperti pamanku, Uzukiro Hideyoshi yang mengingatkan ku pada Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kazumi sangat mengingatkan ku pada karakter misterius Arima Kishou, dengan memiliki rupa wajah yang mirip dengan anime Arima Kishou, memiliki gaya rambut yang sama dan sama-sama memiliki karakter yang tenang, Tetapi Kazumi juga memiliki sisi yang sadis dan agresif, aku tidak mengetahui banyak tentang karakter Arima, tetapi aku yakin, Kazumi adalah reinkarnasi dari Arima Kisho.  
Aku, sama seperti Kazumi dan Hideyoshi, juga memiliki rambut merah. 

Sangat aneh bagiku, aku sudah terbiasa melihat anak remaja yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dan mata cokelat memandang datar dan bosan di cermin, tetapi setiap aku memandang cermin, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut merah bergelombang hingga bahu, pipi tembam, memiliki mata besar bewarna biru laut yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang teralalu pintar bagi anak berusia empat tahun, hidung kecil dan bibir kecil yang melengkung mengejek menilai bentuk rupa dari bayangan yang dihasilkan oleh cermin.

Hideyoshi berkata aku terlalu imut untuk menjadi setengah ghoul dan aku dengan berat hati menyetujuinya.

Dibandingkan dengan sifatku yang sama sekali tidak ada daya tarik 'imut', aku tidak pantas mendapat rupa 'imut' seperti yang dikatakan Hideyoshi.

Karena kami ghoul, tidak cocok dihubungkan dengan kata 'imut'

Kazumi, yang memiliki rupa seorang pangeran meskipun dia sudah berusia 38 tahun adalah seorang yang tidak memiliki selera humor dan selalu datar, bekerja di kantor Interogasi, sangat cocok dengan sisi lainnya yang sadis dan agresif, sedangkan Hideyoshi bekerja sebagai ANBU.

Pekerjaan mereka sangat cocok bagi seorang ghoul yang agresif dan sadis.

Aku mulai berpikir, ninja seperti apa aku di masa yang akan datang.

Aku ingin kuat, aku ingin melindungi keluargaku, aku tidak ingin mati lagi.

Aku selalu berlatih dengan Kazumi dan Hideyoshi, meskipun mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, tetapi mereka meluangkan waktu mereka untuk melatih ku dan memberiku jasad manusia sekali sebulan, karena satu mayat saja sudah bisa membuatku kenyang satu bulan.

Tidak terbayangkan olehku, bahwa mayat manusia bisa membuatku menggiur dan lapar, bahwa mayat manusia sangat beraroma lezat seperti aroma ayam goreng, bahwa mayat manusia sangat lembut untuk dikonsumsi.

Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli.

Kazumi mengajari ku cara mengontrol kagune, karena kami memiliki tipe kagune yang sama, rinkaku. Dan cara menggunakannya dengan kuat dan brutal, karena kekutan rinkaku sangat brutal, cara membuat pertahanan dengan kuat, karena Rinkaku sangat lemah pada pertahanan.

Hideyoshi juga mengajari ku dasar-dasar taijutsu akademi, umurku 4 tahun dan memiliki postur badan yang kecil memungkinkan aku bisa bergerak lebih lincah dan cepat, Hideyoshi sangat cepat dan lincah dalam taijutsu, selain itu dia juga mempunyai kagune ukaku yang mempunyai kecepatan tinggi dalam menyerang lawan.

Kekuatan ku semakin hari, semakin bertambah, aku cukup puas dengan hasil latihanku, dalam hal taijutsu, Hideyoshi memujiku karena aku cepat dan lincah bagi usiaku, kekuatan rinkaku milikku juga semakin brutal karena pelatihan yang diberikan Kazumi.

Usia ku lima tahun, Kazumi mendaftarkan ku untuk masuk sekolah akademi ninja.

Di saat itulah aku memulai petualangan baruku di dunia Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa lihat Fanfic saya ini juga ada di FFN, username saya juga 'Fukatsuki'
> 
> Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan pada kata-kata, atau ceritanya bikin readers bosan (semoga tidak), saya bukan penulis profesional.


End file.
